


It's Hard Breathing Without you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan whined, letting out a noise that sounded a bit like a dying cat. “But I’ll die without you by my side Shua.”





	It's Hard Breathing Without you

**Author's Note:**

> it's just full of cute and fluffy and some sex. idol verse
> 
> Jeonghan feels like he’s dying since Joshua is gone for a few days and then he dies for another reason XD

“Don’t leave me,” Jeonghan said. He stared at Joshua, giving him the saddest eyes he could muster. His heart was hurting.

Joshua ignored him, packing his carry on. He held up a shirt, looked at it and shook his head. Putting it back in his closet, he grabbed something else.

“Shua,” Jeonghan whined, thrashing about on Joshua’s bed. “Don’t leave me. Why are you going?”

Eyebrows going up, Joshua stared at him. “Jeonghan. I told you this days ago. We’re going to China for work. And yes, it’s only me and Vernon.”

Jeonghan whined, letting out a noise that sounded a bit like a dying cat. “But I’ll die without you by my side Shua.”

Zipping up his carry on, Joshua went over to his bed. Sitting down, he waited for Jeonghan to worm his way into Joshua’s lap. He smiled down at Jeonghan, gently petting his hair.

“Will you stay,” he mumbled into Joshua’s thigh. He wrapped his arms around Joshua’s stomach, rubbing his cheek.

Joshua laughed. “And break the contract?” He kept petting Jeonghan’s hair. “Stop being so childish. It’s only a few days. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Jeonghan pouted. “I’ll waste away without you.”

“Oh really?” Joshua laughed softly. “And how did you survive then before we met? You lived those 17 years of life just fine without me.”

“Wasn’t,” Jeonghan mumbled. “Life was dull without you. I’ll waste away while you’re in China.”

He couldn’t take this anymore. Joshua laughed out loud, throwing himself into his sheets. God. Jeonghan was too much.

“Why are you laughing at me,” he whined.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Joshua said in between bursts of laughter.

* * *

“I’ll see you in a few days,” Joshua said, leaning down to kiss Jeonghan on the forehead.

“Ugh,” he moaned. “I’ll die Shua. You want me to wither away? You won’t be able see my handsome face anymore because I’ll be wrinkled and dead.”

“I have to go now Jeonghan,” Joshua laughed. “I’ll talk to you over the phone if I can.”

“Shua,” he whined.

* * *

 

Jeonghan stared at the wall listlessly. He could feel himself wasting away. Joshua had left him and he was going to die.

“What’s up with Jeonghan hyung?” Mingyu looked at him.

Seungkwan snorted. “He’s missing Joshua hyung. No duh. He’s gone for that show.”

“Oooh.” Mingyu looked at the sad state that Jeonghan was in, hair a bit on the greasy side, his body looking like the life was sucked out of him. “He looks like a zombie.”

“It’s half an act and half true,” Seungkwan scoffed. “He’s exaggerating.”

Mingyu poked Jeonghan. “He’s not moving though,” he said warily.

“Wait,” Seungkwan said.

Jeonghan’s phone went off, buzzing in his pocket. He turned around, sticking his hands in his pocket. Taking it out, his eyes light up as he saw the familiar name. His body shot up, prompting Mingyu to move back quickly in order to avoid getting hit.

Mingyu hit the floor with a thud, losing his balance. “Ow!”

Jeonghan ignored them all, rushing to his room to close and lock the door behind him.

* * *

He wanted to say he opened his phone with the grace and maturity of someone his age but he didn’t. Jeonghan was a bit frantic, opening it and hitting the notification that came from Joshua.

                Joshua: I miss you ( ˘ ³˘)♥. I’ll be home soon

                Jeonghan: Baby (●♡∀♡)

                Joshua: are you alone?

                Jeonghan: YES!

Jeonghan vibrated on his bed. Was Joshua going to video call him? Maybe phone sex?

No phone sex or a video call but something just as good. Jeonghan dropped his phone on the floor with a tiny thud. Maybe even better.

Hands shaking, he picked up his phone, a smile blooming on his face.

Joshua had sent him a photo. Not just any old photo either. Joshua had his shirt held up with one hand to show off a bit of his flat stomach and what he was wearing on his lower half. And _god_ what he was wearing there. Tiny lacy things. Black lacy panties that barely fit.

Jeonghan felt his monster twitch as Joshua sent more photos. Another one of him in those lacy pretty panties from the side so Jeonghan could see how his ass cheeks threatened to spill out from them. Ugh. He felt his dick twitch again. Shit. What was Joshua planning on doing to him?

Another picture came through. This one enough to cause him to nosebleed if he were weaker man. Somehow, someway Joshua managed to capture himself legs spread out, on his knees, his fingers disappearing into his well lubed hole. Jeonghan would question it if he wasn’t so damn turned on now.

His phone rang. Scrambling, he let his dick throb. “Hello?”

“How’d you like the pictures,” Joshua purred. Jeonghan could hear a rustling sound, like Joshua was on a bed. “Were they nice Jeonghan?”

Jeonghan’s throat tightened. Fuck. “Yes,” he croaked. “Baby.”

Laughing, Joshua moved again, this time letting out a tiny moan. “I’m glad,” he said, a little breathless. Another groan came through.

“Ar-are you?” Jeonghan almost never stammered but fuck if he wasn’t hearing what he was thinking he was hearing.

Joshua whined. “Yea,” he panted. “I got horny when I fingered myself for that picture. I need to get off,” he broke off with a moan.

“What are you doing?” Jeonghan tried hard not to sound like a pervert but fuck it all. Joshua brought out the inner pervert in him. He palmed his dick.

His breath hitched. More rustling happened. “I-I’m fuc—finger fucking myself.” He groaned. “I miss your fingers Hannie.” He made a noise that meant he was close. “I want you in me.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Jeonghan wanted in him too. He had taken to putting his hand around his dick at this point, running his hand up and down to Joshua’s noises. “Baby. You know I’d love to. Come home and I will.”

Joshua whined, “Jeonghan.” And he made that sort of punched out throat noise he always did when he came.

It was enough to make Jeonghan come in his pants like he was a damn teenager again. “Shua,” he groaned.

Panting lightly, Joshua giggled. “Did I make you miss me less?”

Jeonghan groaned, half pained and more than in love. “No. It was cruel Joshua. It makes me miss you more. So cruel baby.”

“Mmm,” Joshua hummed. “I miss you too. I’ll be back soon. And then we can do this together. I got to go now Hannie. I’ll be late. Bye.”

A wet smacking sound filtered through. Joshua likely kissed his phone as he hung up. The damn minx. Fuck. Jeonghan looked at his now wet hand, grinning like a dope. But Shua was his damn minx.


End file.
